The Legend of Zelda: Corrupt (Chapter 1)
by Elchikaah Haly
Summary: Well, the story is not so dramatic in this chapter, and there's nothing so violent. In this part, Link made a weird dream. The Kokiris discovered a dead person in the Woods. Link and them met a strange dwarf. Even with the infos the dwarf gave, Link didn'


_I NEED MORE REVIEWS! DO YOU EXPECT I TO WRITE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL STORY? I'm just a french writer! I know I'm not popular, but please read! Also A GREAT THANKS TO THE ONES WHO REVIEWED THE PROLOGUE! ^___^ I wanted to add some humour things in this part..._

The Legend of Zelda: Corrupt (chapter one)

It has been ten years since Link defeated Ganondorf... 

Link suddenly woke up from his sleep. He quickly looked around. He sighed when he saw his loyal cow coming to him and licking his face. Link began to laugh. Chibi the cow became Link's second best friend since the day Link won in Malon's horse challenge. Link hold Chibi in his arms and told him his dream. 

"Hey Chibi! I don't want to make you worry... I had another dream this night. No, it's not my childhood dream, it's another strange dream. That wasn't scary, it was strange... In that dream I was a child, and I was holding some kind of weird yellow bird doll... Yep, the doll was talking to me! He told me something about the destined life... However it was a really cute doll... I could give it to Zelda's daughter! If I ever find one like this one in my dream! Yeah! A yellow bird doll! What a great gift! It reminds me... In few weeks this will be Princess Nasha's (Zelda's daughter) birthday!" 

Chibi mooed happily. Link pokes on his head. He stood up and searched some clothes. "I'm tired of that Kokiri tunic. I think I'll wear a normal costume today..." 

Soon, Saria, Link's best friend, climbed to Link's and called him like a crazy. Link jumped of surprise. He was.. nude. "Link! Saria shouted. Something happened this night! Please come! It's really serious!" Wildly, Link punched Saria and cried: "I'm nude! Wait until I finish!" Furiously, Saria shouted more after him. "THIS ISN'T A JOKE LINK! COME AFTER YOU FINISH THEN!" 

Some minutes later, Link finally joined Saria who was waiting with other Kokiris in the middle of the village. Everyone seemed scared. "What happened exactly?" Link asked. Mido took the speech. "A Hylian woman was found dead very far in the Lost Woods... Her body was totally.... destroyed! Her two legs were cut from the body, she was beheaded... Horrible! Her stomach was totally open.. It...It's so awful! And the blood everywhere..." Another Kokiri nervously added: "Oh my... There's a killer near us! What should we do? What if the killer come in the vilage and kill us?" All began to cry and talk of death. They all trembled. Link, confused, tried to calm them. He wanted to speak. The Kokiris sat down and waited Link. "Listen, if a killer is near us, I'll try my best to protect this village, like I did for all Hyrule. But if ever one of us discover someone who acts strangely, call me with your ocarina. You all know Saria's song, right? For the moment, I will go see our Queen Zelda and ask her for help. That killed woman you've seen may not be the only victim." 

Suddenly, a small shadow appeared from the entrance of the village. The forest children cried as they saw the shadow. Link slowly approached the shadow while he released his Biggoron sword. "Who are you?" Link asked bravely. He soon noticed the appearance of the thing. It was a kind of warrior elven dwarf. He hold a golden scepter in his hand. The kind of monster didn't seem really evil. He just smiled at Link and the children. "Hello! he simply said with a joyful voice. May I join you in your discussion?" The Kokiri sighed of reassurance but Link doubted this small man. He lowered his head to watch more precisely the dwarf but this one gave Link some funny pokes on the head. "I am Filanio Goshunter! I am searching for two evil spirits! I was listening your discussion. This night I feel those spirits I've been looking for near this forest. I think they are the ones who killed that unfortune woman... I guess I'm too late... I chased them since ten years, and you don't know how much they killed people... Not only in Hyrule, but in the other kingdoms too... I've never seen them... I wish I could..." 

Link, always in doubt, stared at the Filanio. "If you've never seen them, how did you know they are two? There must be a lot of killer spirits! Not only them! 

-Those spirits have special powers. They are not like the others. I know they are two because I can feel it and once I'd seen them before. Sorry, I was wrong. I've seen them. Everyone can make mistakes, isn't it? 

-Link, Saria called, I feel an enough pure heart from this man. Don't feel embarassed with him. I also feel a great power, but not evil powers. He's with us! 

-This young girl has such a great spirit! Hey big boy, you should be like her too!" 

Yeah yeah, Link thought. But now he needed to meet Zelda. He didn't trust this dwarf yet. The informations he just gave to him and the Kokiris seemed believable, but what if it is not true? He waved his hand to the children and left the forest with that mysterious Filanio stuck with them. He called his lovely friend Epona, his loyal horse and third best friends (Yup, Link had many best friends). They ran to the Market. Strangely, Epona didn't want to enter in the village. "Damnit can EAD team change the way of Epona? Anyway, she was programmed to stay on the field.." 

Link wandered in the Market, and decided before going to see Zelda he could take a look in some stuff to buy. He remembered that doll he saw in his dream. "I must find a doll like this! It's too cute and it's the perfect gift!" He searched for it everywhere, but it was nowhere to be found. He went then to the castle. The guards welcomed him and let him enter in the castle. When Zelda saw Link from her window, she immediatly teleported herself in the front of Link. He was in shock... "Link! I'm so happy you're here! 

-Well, Zelda, I see... 

-You want to see my daughter Nasha? She is playing with my husband in the courtyard! You know she likes you so much Link! 

-Zelda, it's important! I need to talk to you... 

-Really? Come to my room! We can talk there! 

-No, I don't need to talk secretly... I want to tell you that there's a killer in Hyrule, somewhere... The Kokiris found a dead Hylian woman in the forest... And a strange dwarf with a golden scepter called Filanio Goshunter came in the forest. He pretends that the killer is in fact two killers, and the most special thing is that the killers are evil spirits! He came to chase those two spirits... 

-Oh... A dead Hylian? I see... I am really sorry for her. I didn't feel any spirits, but you met Filanio? Trust that guy, Link. He is really wise, and he never lies! 

-You know that Filanio? 

-Sure I know him! He is well known in all Ora, a kingdom near Hyrule! 

-So should I help him? 

-If you want, but this guy doesn't use any help, at usual. But maybe this time... 

-Then okay, I'll help him..." 

_Elsewhere_

"Look, it is him. 

-Yes, it is him. 

-He is back for us. 

-We can not attack this forest then. 

-He wants to stop us. We can not let him stop us. 

-He must disappears. 

-But we can not come near him. 

-We must tell them. 

-Yes." 

The grand one gave a little kiss on the cheek of the small one. "Our hope is back, my child..." They watched him for a longer time and they soon left the forest. 


End file.
